omeriafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Fan Fighter
Dragon Fan fighter Prerequisite: halfing only, unless dm approves( maybe a halfling from the homeland came to Omeria and taught this school to a citizen of omeria) Those who hear the legend of how the Homeland got tamed, know of the being the came from the sky holding a sword and a fan. This inspired the first Shoglings to copy the beings fighting style. This was then taught to the soldiers of the Shoglings and became their personal bodyguards and honored soldiers. Useing the sword for offense and the fan for defense these warriors forgo using a shield for a more fluid motion on the battlefield. The fan they wield is usually made of iron sand sheets or any other sheets of metal that can open and close, they are sturdy enough to block a sword and light enough to be an effective secondary weapon. Fan warrior When you choose this archetype at 3rd level you learn how to make the dragon fan, and become proficient in this weapon. This fan is considered to have the light property, as well is sturdy enough to not break from attacks. While fighting this fan either as a main weapon or as an offhand weapon you can do the following things. Dragon Fan stats at the bottom of the page. * When you make an attack with a melee weapon and have the dragon fan in your off hand, you can use an off-hand attack even if the main weapon isn't light * When you use the dodge action and holding the dragon fan you add a +2 to your ac * When holding the fan you can give advantage to an ally within 5ft as a bonus action. Defected Missiles Beginning at 3rd level Your use of the dragon fan has made you more versatile on the battlefield, as a reaction you can defect a missle that is shot or thrown at you, when you get hit by a ranged attack, you can use your reaction to lessen the damage by 1d10+dexterity modifier+your level, if the damage is reduced past the amount of damage the missle gets destroyed, unless it's magic. Graceful movement Starting at 7th level when you use your movement you can use your bonus action to enter a dragon fan dance while you move and you gain the following benefits, this ability can be used a number of times as your dex modifier( minimum of 1) this recharges after a long rest. * Your ac increases by 2 while moving * You ignore difficult terrain * Your speed increases by 5 * When you pass an enemy while moving you can make an attack of opportunity as a reaction and keep moving Deadly Fan At 10th level you become deadly with the dragon fan, your fan’s damage die increases to a d8 and becomes magical for purposes of damage resistances. Also while carrying the fan you get a +1 to ac when in hand or opened, does not apply if stowed. Roar of the dragon Starting at 15th level you become fierce and fast with the dragon fan, when you make an attack of opportunity on a target you attack twice on with your main weapon and one with the fan. Also at this level after you use a main attack and then attack with the fan as a bonus action you get advantage on the fan attack Fan of legend At 18th level you learn all the innermost secrets of the dragon fan, as a reaction not only can you deflect missiles you can deflect spells as well. When a spell targets you one of the following * If it is a charm spell you can use your reaction to block your face and negate the spell. * If it is a spell attack, melee or ranged, you reduce the damage by d10+dexterity modifier+fighter level, and if its reduced to zero the spell is reflected back at half damage. * If the it is a spell save you can use your fan to give advantage on saves, if its a dex save you take no damage on a pass or half on a fail. Weapon damage weight properties (Martial melee weapon) Dragon fan 1d4(1d8 at level 10) 1lb finesse, light Category:Class Category:Fighter Category:Unreviewed